Slithering Companions
by lupin'sveela
Summary: Dumbledore is dead! Draco did not kill his headmaster as first expected. What tragic events occur in the Slytherin's road ahead? Rated Mature. DMLM lovely story of incestSlash, naughty, naughty boys within. Read at your own delight.
1. Chapter 1

**Slithering Companions**: A delightful story of incest:

**This is your warning.  
**  
Pairings: LM/DM

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter- characters, quotations, etc.

Ahem...

**Chapter 1: The Day After Dumbledore's Death**

He was 16 years old and currently, he was asleep, dreaming.

Draco Malfoy lay frail- white as marble upon an emerald bed. A gorgeous boy, alike a sculpture by an Italian master.Unbroken skin, pale as a ghost-child , delicate and vicious. Angels and demons in one peculiar, small frame.

The boy's eyes were currently closed in deep sleep, eyes flickering slightly, mouth delicate and revealed.

Two satiny smooth hands rested comfortably below his pale head, body twisted to the side, like a boisterous caterpillar dancing.

A fragrance of honey-suckle and wild jasmine crept in through a side window left ajar, adjacent to the young boy's bed. A table, illuminated by the creeping moonlight held a stack of newly bought potion and defense against the dark arts books- bought only hours ago by none other than the sleeping boy's father. Somewhere, within Knockturn alley a shop keeper was generously paid.

Of course, the books were far advanced for the aspiring Slytherin, but pleasing a parent pushes some to extraordinary limits. And, Draco loved his father more than he knew.

A cool mist was leaving its mark upon his furniture, centuries old- from the Malfoy families private collection- 17th century at least. A damp drizzle left its trace on his goose-feather blankets- a chill mist from the early morning air.

"**Father... fa**..." a few mummers savagely muttered by the sixteen year old.

An innocent word in most cases, but something about the way the word lingered from the Slytherin's rapturous lips- perhaps enticing purposefully, only his onlooker could truly believe. Someway, the word lingered hauntingly on his carnation-pink lips. What he dreampt- only he new.

And so, two alluring, possessive, silver eyes watched him, as a predator. A predator just asexquisiteas his son.

For now, I bid you adieu. Until next time.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : A Simple Word

" **Father! Fa..."** Draco had muttered innocently enough, right?

A tall figure- in the shadows of the infamous manner eyed his son in an intensity not unlike a sniper in fierce battle. Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy,observed his son, licking his lips as he did so in an unusual way- far from normal than how a parent 'should' watch their children. No, Lucius wasn't watching his son, he was peeping on him- eye's lingering on certain places of interest for him- a slender neck line, a fragile rib cage, those somewhat flushed lips.

Seeing his only son, his heir sprawled rather erotically like a spicy courtesan, or a feminine looking male escort-- upon that too silky, slippery kings sized bed.

Lucius Malfoy was indeed in Malfoy manner, back in his very own castle. In hiding, but there nonetheless. Or at least, until the ministry discovered his invisible dungeon aligning the grand chateau passed down through generations of Malfoy pure-bloods.

The darkened figure of Lucius Malfoy fretfully wary, stood in the shadows of his young son's private corridors, trying to conjecture the meanings of his son's moaning of the word '_father_.'  
And to think, his rather strange occurrence this night happened so casually, so unplanned.

_'Why am I here_?' Lucius thought as his body grew warm.

And then he remembered. He came to check on his son, to discuss the previous day- the events that took place at Hogwart's, specifically concerning the now deceased Albus Dumbledore. But then, to Lucius' great surprise he was halted by his very own son, by--

"**Father!"** Again that word.

"Speak more, my scrumptious dragon." Whispered the lusty lad.

Senior Malfoy with facial features neutral, eyes slightly glazed over with a passion ripe for the juicing, widened extremely each time the name '_father' _was said so suggestively. His mind was bewitched.

The teen began to roll about upon his silk sheets and beneath velvet coverings. His body quickly became heavy with desire, with his own tumult, calling '_father'_, suppressing each call as he progressed with a higher sensation of need, of touch, of...

"Lucius!" Lucius just about screamed. "My beautiful child, call my dragon!" he continued.

But, alas... this night, the first night after a daring flee, lead by Severus Snape- Draco Malfoy would not be awakened- not until...

End of Chapter

A/N: Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: An Unwanted Guest  
_**  
"Master! Master! Master Malfoy!"

A rather bizarre house elf, similar in appearance to road kill and a saddened orphan, named Squiby, stood to Draco's right side- at the ridge of his bed. Draco could not see the inferior creature in which he tormented as he wished. No, only the shrill voice of his name was heard- somewhere below him- to his side? He was unsure.

"**Leave me cretin!"** Draco shouted, hurling his pillow in aggravation and aggressive annoyance.

Momentarily, Squiby was silenced, but only momentarily.

"Master Malfoy! Your father! He called for you! He told me you must come to him!"

Perhaps Draco was having a terrific dream moments before he was awoken and that is why his annoyance gave him the longing to commit murder. Oh yes, Draco thought maliciously for a few minutes about dropping his disgusting house elf three stories down, from his bedroom window. Then, he could finally get some sleep. Endless sleep perhaps. If only, that lowly creature could be disposed of.

Perhaps lack of sleep, caused such horrific thoughts, whatever it was- _'It's_ _too bloody early for this .'_ Draco thought.

At this moment, the sickly shrill proclamations of his house elf, alike a room of a dozen children shrieking at the top of their lungs put the young Malfoy in a immensely foul mood.

"**Get out of here!"** Draco shouted, reaching for his heaviest potion book and throwing it with such great force and such swiftness Squiby could not duck and cover quick enough.

The house elf tipsily fell to the floor-- " **Sod off!"** Draco continued.

Within moments, Squiby apparated to his ultimate master with a rather loud click and a somewhat sinister smirk across his deformed face. Or was that just the usual departing evil glare. Was their something more there? Draco could care less.

Within seconds Lucius appeared. He marched as a powerful general, robed in night-sky ebony to the foot of Draco's bed.His long, platinum hair moving as he did.

Draco straightened up in a rush, chest bare as he took in his father's vexing stare.  
Draco observed his father's death-eater look,and feared him terrifically. Two silver sets of eyes were in pensive thought.

"Am I to believe my son, my heir has told me to sod off?"

"I..." Draco's train of thought was lost in his father's severe tone. "**No! No, of course not!"  
**  
Lucius crossed his arms as a roman general probably had, and Draco could not help but get a sort of weak, semi-attracted feelingto none other than--

_'Father looks surprisinglydelicious this morning.Oh no, I mean... well... put together?'  
_  
"That is precisely what Squiby has reported. Whom am I to believe?"

Draco's bewilderment ended, and his fury began. And for a few seconds, those other thoughts left his mind.

"**I did not! That cretin of a house elf mis-quoted me! I would** **never father, really!"** And Draco pleaded as his father's features remained the same.

Draco's eyes remained locked with his extraordinarily powerful father, in a trance.

To Draco's surprise, Lucius' glare turned to an amused smile.

"Oh Draco, begging is not a Malfoy trait my son, not unless absolutely necessary. And today, my dragon is not a day for you to beg."

"So.. I... you believe me then?" Draco stammered.

"Of course, my son. And if you need further proof--" From within Lucius' billowing robes, his large hand pulled out Squiby's decapitated head, blood droplets falling lightly upon Draco's stone floor. Squiby's eyes were wide open, and mouth agape. The head of their latest deceased house elf was already beginning to turn a pale green color.

Draco inhaled slightly as Lucius threw it to him and as it landed on his lap. Draco flinched, but picked it up nonetheless, with his elegant fingertips and inspected it, only to watch it dissolve as he drew it closer to his own face.

"Such trouble we've had with him." Lucius muttered to himself.

Draco watched his father, waiting for an instruction.

"Now, to more pressing matters-- I expect you to be in my office in exactly 30 minutes. That will be 9:30, that's 30 minutes after nine. We will discuss your training. I expect you to arrive on time."

Draco nodded, evidently that was not nearly enough for Lucius.

"All right!"

"Yes father, all right. I shall arrive on time."

And Lucius departed.

End of Chapter

A/N: Forgive me for such short chapters, but I'm inclined to write this way as my computer could at anytime turnoff. Eakk... What a world.

Also, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Unlikely Order Between Father and son  
**  
Draco dressed himself after a quick rinse. He put on his black slacks, and a cotton dress shirt. Lucius, after all expected his family to be well presented no matter what the circumstance- despite lack of formality- a moment like this for example.

In the back regions of Draco's young mind, he held a dream he could not recall entirely. A dream in fragments of his subconscious. Their were kisses, and caresses. Their were licks andwicked longings fulfilled. His mentor-- whoever that was, was oh no talented-- commanding him, and as a proper Boy should, obliging without a second thought to how immoral it may be. But why was it immoral? Who was it? Was it a male or female? Draco hadn't the slightest idea. But then, hadn't he only mere moments before thought his father looked rather handsome?

_'No, ravishing! No! Draco, think otherwise. Pansy. Yes, my girlfriend,_ _what a lovely... what afitly rag!'_ And random thoughts submerged Draco.

30 minutes arrived quick and Draco departed to his father's study in a rush as his bedside clock read 9:28.

The Slytherin tapped lightly to a place somewhere in the middle of the ancient oak door.

"Come in." A voice from within called.

Draco's insides felt light-- as if a million baby snakes were dancing the samba within.

"Shut the door." Lucius said.

Draco obeyed, though he would have, had his father said nothing at all.

Draco observed his father sitting behind his large, costly ivory desk, painted metallic silver, to match his fading eyes. In front of Lucius lay, many papers- parchment- quills- mudblood- ink, and further in view-- his son stood.

"Come closer Draco." Lucius said, as his eyes fired with that dangerous look that the wise would not second guess.

Draco walked to the foot of his fathers' desk and, shimmering silver-gray eyes pouring into his own, resting thoughtfully on Draco's troubles.

"Severus has informed me of the details of the previous night."

Draco gulped, eyes dropping to the lovely indentations of serpents decorated handsomely on his father's desk panels.

"Oh." Draco whispered.

"It seems, you were not the one to kill Dumbledore. Why Draco?"

"Well... I..." Draco's eyes searched the study and then focused on his father.

"Well I.."

"Yes!" Lucius said, features returning to a death-eater's usual facial expression of _'speak, or you're dead'_. Lucius was growing impatient.

"I wasn't ready." Draco muttered weakly, surprising himself as he spoke so softly.

As his words echoed throughout his father's study, Lucius stood and walked to his son. To stand before him, to tower over his son with his great height.

"Not ready?" Lucius said, mimicking those weak words, and taking his slender hand and caressing his son's small face.

"No..." Draco said, eyes closing and reopening like a newborn kitten, seeing light for the first time. When, all at once, without warning Draco knew--- the dream- the heavenly mentor was...

Lips found Draco's mouth too easily.

Lucius stepped away from his son, and he knew instantly that he must be the sole contributor to the corruption of his son. Those extraordinary moans of father were called to him. It was no coincidence, oh no.

Draco opened his eyes as soon as those larger lips ended his own exploration.

"I'm afraid I have much to teach you my son, much to tell you. And, as it turns out, you have much to prove to me."

_'Did he just... did we just..._'

It appeared to Draco's confusion that his father was behind his desk, as he had been when he first entered, but only seconds ago he was before him, kissing him! Kissing him like he kissed his mother! Kissing him as if they were...lovers...

"You're death-eater training begins quite soon. Severus and I will prepare you for your formal meeting with the dark lord. Of course he is not entirely pleased with me as well. Within in a few months you should be ready to handle tasks of great importance without a second thought, without a beginning hesitation."

Draco nodded.

"You see my son, you have disappointed me greatly. I'm not sure I trust you just yet. You did not complete the first task set upon you. Which means your loyalty towards me has failed, it is non-existent, and I truly wonder why. As it is, I have given you every possesession you could ever need. Every opportunity to succeed, and to this day you continue to fail.

Tonight my son, another task you shall take. While you prove your loyalty to me, Severus and I shall find a way for you to express your devotion to our lord. For now, make your self useful by learning the material of those books collecting dust next to your bed."

"Yes, father."

Draco approached his father's door, when more words beckoned him to stop.

" And Draco, while your mother is away, you will bed with me."

End of chapter

A/N: Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter : Drowning With You**

Draco made his way to his room, mind intricate and interlaced with numerous thoughts.

_'What am I doing? _' Draco thought, face downcast, slowly tracing his steps back to his empty chamber.

For Draco had not killed Dumbledore as he was expected to. His potions master did, and he was grateful for it.

_'What if I had killed him? '_ he thought.

If he had, perhaps his life would be similar. Perhaps he could then obey all orders. Perhaps then all tasks set upon him from then on would be that much easier because he had completed the first task.

He hadn't though, and life seemed to just get a bit more complicated, because there was also the issue concerning his father.

All wondrous thoughts returned to him:

He was asleep, and when he woke, someone was besides him, nude as he was. It was:

_Lucius-- his father, wrapped with his own limbs; bodies intertwined like serpents mating.  
Draco stared in great awe of the larger one who held him so tenderly. _

The scent of musk and mint. The warm- cool breath; the long strands of silver, drooping  
over them both, like some magical blanket of one of the gods.

"Serve your father, my dragon."

_Lucius began to pat his son's buttocks, as he turned his face to his, eyes locking--  
predator to prey_.

"I will father. What do you wish me to do?"

_Draco said, as if a servant. Lucius smiled menacingly and brought his son's chin to his, and then, and then...  
_

**Draco returned to reality.  
**  
His slender hand turned the door knob that would allow him to enter his room. And as he did so, his eyes caught a glimpse at the stack of books besides his bed. A stack of 13 books he was commanded to learn inless than 24 hours.

Draco began his studies, sighing rather loudly, even though no one was within for the overly dramatic exhale.

By 7:00 pm Draco had read each book his father had brought him. Draco felt like that mudblood book- worm he didn't particularly want to think of.

He yawned and began to feel his insides craving nourishment. Draco was just about to exit his bedchamber when the door opened for him, and there stood Lucius.

Lucius took a long, good look at his son and gestured for him to follow. As the two strode down the dark corridor from Draco's room to the eventual lower story, Lucius led.

"I assume you are famished." Lucius replied, as Draco's stomach grumbled loudly, and as they reached their kitchen in no hurry.

Draco's tongue just about mopped the floor as his eyes caught the many delights before him.

Draco saw, his favorites in teasing portions, minuscule bite size tempting mouth fulls.

"How did Isabella do, my son?" Lucius said, drawing out 'my son',while referring to their elderly cook.

"Oh just..."

"Now Draco, don't drool all over those silk robes of yours." Lucius said, with the slightest, nearly invisible haughty smirk.

"Where shall we begin father?" Draco said, referring to the food in a hopeful, obvious way.

"With wine." Lucius handed Draco a large wine glass, displaying blood colored liquidand Draco accepted with wide eyes.

"This truly looks... remarkable. Thank you father." Draco said, in immense sincerity.

"Well then, let us toast."

Draco arched one eyebrow in curious 16- year old wonder.

"To what father?"

"To beginnings, to delightful experiences, and lastly, most importantly... to us."

Draco was quite new to the world of Alcohol. Or rather quality Alcohol. He had of course tried many things, but mostly cheap knock-offs of the premium brand of Hogsmeade Fire whiskey.

At Malfoy manner, Lucius supplied the best, and to Draco's dislike, monitored his supply intently.

As Lucius sipped his wine, Draco did as well. Lucius swallowed the rest in one large gulp, not for satisfaction, but for curiosity towards what his son would do. And so, Draco copied, and much to his own dislike, choked on the final swallow.

Draco began a coughing fit, Lucius rolled his gray eyes in amusement.

"Oh Draco, I have so much to teach you."

Draco blushed-- his cheeks red as the inside of an overripe watermelon. He wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin, and averted his eyes.

Over the next hour and a half, the two Malfoy's-- father and son, ate in silence-- indulging in rich foods, sinful and extraordinary indeed.

Yet perhaps that was not the worst to come. In fact, something much more unorthodox, disgusting in the eyes of many, insane in logic as an endless lunatic asylum, and in a very short moment, a united bond between two creatures as wicked as Mephistopheles himself.

A large clock ticked loudly. _'Tick, tick, tick_.'

Draco's hands were damp with anxiousness. He turned his eyes to the circular frame of the large clock in his parents chamber.

He had changed into his onyx- colored silk pajamas. Lucius was currently disrobing himself -- facing Draco with a look of triumph coming from his large, thin, pale, face. He could see his son's yearning clearly-- the need for contact. And Draco wanted it, but his father?

"Tell me Draco," Lucius said, making his way to sit next to Draco-- in his boxers now.

"Have you had any sexual experiences with anyone before?"

"Draco was lost for words."

_'Yes._' Draco thought.

And it was true. Draco had snogged Pansy, or rather allowed her to kiss him. But, had he been further than that? No.

"Draco--" Lucius pressed.

"No, father."

Lucius smiled.

"I didn't think so." Lucius said, angering Draco slightly.

"Oh." Draco replied, bitterly.

"You are so virginal," Lucius pressed, eyes pouring into his son's.

_'What am I doing?_' Again, the thought of concern.

Draco was fretfully aware of what he was about to do.

It was one thing to think lustful thoughts, but quite another to act upon them. Sometimes, it is safer to live in those shameful day dreams than to act upon them, especially if it was with...

"Father!" Draco yelped, as he allowed his father to remove his onyx pj top, and was currently placing one, slender, yet powerful hand in between his son's thighs, feeling flesh, through cool and now-- damp pj pants.

But Lucius did not stop, he pressed his own desires, imprinting his lust into his son.

"Father!"

Finally Lucius replied it's:"Lucius."

"I..." Draco trembled, temple soaked with sweat, lips parted, eyes rolled backwards, back arched, hands clenched in his father's back, hair cradling his slender oval face, his lower body trembling, inflating.

"Lucius!" Draco shouted. "Lucius! Lucius! Lucius!"

Draco shouted, screaming, howling his father's name, as that hand-- that talented, shameful, brilliant, evil hand explored 'down there.' And finally, and finally...

"Lucius!"

Draco thought he was going blind, as a white light appeared before him.

"Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see..."

A voice whispered into his ear. The feeling he just received, was otherworldly. No pleasure had ever come close to that.

Draco lay upon his father's bed, and slept, and slept, and slept.

**End of chapter... What happens next between farther and son? Hee, hee... wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**A/N: Please reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dragon Tales**

**Graphic matter up ahead- not intended for the pure of heart, especially if incest offends you. Rated Mature for reason.**

Draco slept for a good sixty minutes. He took a cat nap, and slept after an exhausted day. When he awoke, he turned to his side to find his father- Lucius staring at him, in a neutral- simplistic way. There was no expression of happiness, none of disappointment, grief or anger. Lucius just observed his son in silence and had done so when Draco was asleep, and continued to as he groggily met his father's eyes. 

"Do you feel better?" Lucius asked. 

"Yes father--" 

"I am delighted to hear you say so. I have to tell you something which might spark your interest to know." 

Draco stared at his father and turned his entire body to face him. His arms and hands rested beneath him, supporting him in a comfortable fashion. Draco lay silently, but in full attentiveness, perplexed by the mystery behind the undeciphered words and thoughts of his father. 

"I hold great compassion for you, my son. You are my kin, and therefore mine. When you disappoint me with low marks in subjects that you should master without second thought, like potions for example, or better yet- defense aganist the dark arts, I am enraged by your incompetence. When Potter, and those muggle-blood associates overpower your wits, grace, and talent, you insult me directly. I begin to feel that I have failed you. That I have not prepared you well enough, and it certainly is prevelant in your actions Draco. When you act out so bluntly, begging for my attention. This evening for example-- " 

"But father! I wanted to do this! I really did!" 

"Hush Draco, I am aware. But, you must admit it is what I can give you that attracts you to me. You desire my affection, and my touch. I understand in ways which you may find astonishingly similar. You see, I to, desired my father. I lusted for him, I craved his touch--" 

Draco was intensely interested in the words crawling out of his father's tender, yet rigid mouth. 

"As I have pleased you, only an hour ago, he pleased me. But, he expected me to follow his orders, and return the favors. Do you understand? If we are to continue this arrangement, certain understandings must be clarified. If you have any questions ask now. There is no turning back if we proceed into intimate waters. We will no longer be father and son in the circle of death eaters, we will be conjoined as one." 

Draco listened in awe and sincere wonderment. What did it all mean? Was this a dream or really his reality? His mind was buzzing with abstract questions, and questions that seemed too ridiculous to ask, and yet he could not stop the movement of his lips. 

"What about mother?" Draco spat out. 

"Ah yes, my dear Narcissa. Your mother and I married each other simply for status in the wizard kingdom. She is neither my soul mate nor my companion. She is my contemporary and your mother. We knew, together we could produce an exceptional child--" 

Draco couldn't help my smirk wickedly. And as his father gently caressed his cheek, he moved closer to him, and allowed his body to rest, attentive, but now looking up into those generalesk eyes. 

"Who is your soul mate if not mother?" 

It seemed obvious enough, but Draco wanted to hear his father say those words. 

Lucius smirked now, eyes glinting. 

"You my dragon, if everything goes to plan." 

"What plan?" 

"Would you do anything for me Draco?" 

Draco nodded. 

"Say it!" Lucius hissed. 

"Yes father, of course." 

"You are mine, which means you must obey me. You must do whatever it is I ask of you. You have failed me before, but from this moment on you will no longer. If you cannot obey me, however will you obey the dark lord? The ruler and leader of us all. I owe him my life, as do you. 

Once you have had proper training, his orders come first above all, even before mine. Once you are an acknowledged death eater, we will work together, no longer separate, as one. 

This is of course, uncommon under normal circumstances, but pure blood wizards, such as ourselves must remain together, especially in intimate ways to forge the ultimate power. And of course, if the dark lord asks you himself, we must comply. 

When Severus arrives tommorw, he to, you will obey. No questions asked. No refusals, or we will dispose of you. Do you understand the gravity of our situation? 

If you obey me, and Severus, and finally the dark lord, you will be rewarded with high status, authority, and treasures beyond comprehension." 

Draco's eyes had wandered to the ceiling. Everything his father was spitting out was too intense, too unbelievable. And yet, he was determined to do right, to obey his father. He had failed him before, and he would not do so again. 

During the past year at Hogwart's, Draco had been planning- organizing the attack against Dumbledore. He had never felt more alive in all his life. Greatly, because if the high of feeling competent and important. But then, something happened. His nerve came to play, and he was of course terrified of that white-bearded twit. Not only of his legendary power, but of killing him- ending the life of his legend. He had failed the dark lord, but most importantly to him, his father. 

"I understand father." 

"Good, and it is--" 

Lucius bent his head, Draco raised his, and the two once again met lips. 

"Lucius." 

Somewhere within the upper story of the manor, a clock chimed midnight. Both Malfoy's turned towards the direction of its chiming sounds. 

"What better time to start your new life, aye son?" 

Over whelmed with new knowledge, Draco clung to his father. His ropy arms were possessive, and forceful. Lucius knew that he was ready, his son's passion proved it all. 

Draco wouldn't believe it the future hours, but he mounted his father and pushed him down, below him. Draco was taking charge, and without thought. 

He bit his father's pale neck. Sensing blood dripping down that ivory neck, he lapped it up like alcoholic pumpkin juice. In no time at all, he made his way down his father's snow-white chest, licking and exploring that marble-like body with his teen eagerness. His tongue was exceptionally talented at caressing just the right places without direct instruction. 

"Yes that's it Draco." 

Draco took his time on his father's mid-section. For on inordinate amount of time he spent. Was he nervous about coming face to-- 

He licked each muscle indentation, and finally reached his father's hip bone, dramatically firm. Was he ready to proceed? If he wasn't, he had to make it seem so. There was no turning backfor Draco Malfoy. 

Draco lifted the covers that hid his father's bottom half, and reveled his organ, large under normal circumstances, but especially so by increased blood flow and little attention played towards it. 

Lucius watched Draco, and for a mere moment the two locked eyes, thoughts could almost be read: _'my, my, father is huge!'_

_ 'go on!'_

Lucius watched Draco, and Draco met his father's eyes, returning to a smirk. 

"Yes Draco! Oh yes!" 

Lucius breathlessly declared as his son worked on him without hesitation,with confidence. 

Draco, felt the need to suck more, to tease less, to fulfill his father's needs in quick time. While doing so, he could feel his father lift gently off the bed in apparent excitement. He couldn't quite see his father from his current position, but he guessed his eye's were closed, and that he would come at any second. He continued to work, to express his admiration, and lust for-- 

"Draco!" Lucius called, echoing his name so roughly throughout his bedchamber. 

Draco de-attached his mouth from his father's groin, and crawled beside him, resting his head upon Lucius' chest. 

"Well done son. No instruction needed. Well done indeed." 

The two Malfoy's slept in one bed until late morning. They both awoke in unison at about ten. They separated to stretch. 

"Today we shall embark on a continual journey Draco, let us shower, and feast on a well- deserved breakfast. Severus will arrive shortly." 

The two pale bodies exited the bed, and proceeded to the bathroom, **son leading father.**

**_A/N: That's it for now. What did you think? Please review!_**


End file.
